Tales of Neverland
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A look into Peter and Hook's past.


**guestsurprise did this for pepper040. Enjoy!**

* * *

The water was still and the wind passed over the beautiful rocks and mountains of Neverland. Peter and James looked across the water and gazed at its' beauty. However, Hook noticed that Peter looked solemn. As if something important was on his mind.

"Peter, you know you've been real quiet lately. What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothin'."

"Kid…"

"Nothin' James."

"Then why do ya keep lookin' like you're about to die any second?"

"Alright alright. It's because I don't know if I'm ready."

"Ready?"

"You know. Ready to be the legendary Pan everyone wants me to be."

"Are you kiddin' me?"

"I'm serious! We defeated Blackbeard, but James who knows who else is out there! What if there are other pirates that are waiting to kill us?"

"Peter you've got nothin' to be freaked about. You've been doing fine since you got here kid."

"I don't know about that…"

"What?"

"James. I overheard some of the natives. Even Tiger Lily thinks I'm still very young to be the protector of the island."

"Oh does she now?" James said, rolling his eyes as he laid down on his back in the soft grass.

"Yes. She said I need training."

"Training? Like what?"

"I need to train my body for battle, like doing these pull ups." Peter said as he grabbed a limb hanging down from a nearby tree and began pulling himself up and down on it. James cocked a curious brow and watched him.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Of…course," Peter grunted. James then noticed Peter was beginning to strain and sweat.

"Hey, that's enough! Let go of that tree kid." He said, now sitting up.

"No…I gotta keep going." Peter huffed, trying to keep up his strength.

"Kid, let go before you hurt yourself!"

"NO!"

"Peter!"

"I said no!"

James growled and then stood up on his feet. He walked slowly over to Peter and began to rake his fingers down Peter's exposed armpits! Peter's eyes widened in shock and horror!

"WHAT?! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Then let go of the branch." James said, clearly appearing like he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Go away James!" Peter giggled, trying to continue his training.

"Not til you let go."

"Stohohohohohohohohhohohohohohohohohohohhohohohohop!"

"Let gooooooooooooooooo Peter," Hook sang, clearly amused by the boy's persistence and struggle. Finally, Peter let go and James caught him mid-fall. He carefully sat the giggling boy back down in the soft grass and turned Peter's face towards him.

"Now look. I know you want to be the best, but you're still young. Enjoy being a kid while you can Peter. It doesn't last forever."

"I know that. But I want to do all I can now."

"And you are; you can begin by just being you and enjoying your youth. You can train with Tiger Lily later. Right now enjoy your new home." James smiled gently. Peter smiled back and gave him a hug, much to the older man's shock.

"Alright alright, don't go gettin' mushy kid." James said, fixing his shirt.

"Well you were the one saying that I needed to loosen up," Peter teased, now grabbing Hook's shirt and causing him to fall over even more.

"Hey! Cut it out kid!" James chuckled, now reaching up to grab him.

"You mentioned youth? It appears the old man cannot catch the youth now!" Peter teased again, now sticking out his tongue.

"Oh you're gonna regret that kid. Take it back!"

"Nope!"

"I said take it back kid!"

"Not in your life Mr. James!" Peter laughed. He then let out a yell in shock as Hook literally jumped to his feet and took off after Peter. Peter immediately tried to fly away, but he felt the older man grab his foot!

"You gotta land sometime flyboy!"

"Let go Hook! This isn't fair!" Peter laughed, trying to fly higher.

"I think it's perfectly fair!" Hook replied, trying to pull him down to the ground. He then gently let his nails rake across Peter's foot and the young boy sent a howl of laughter through the air!

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA OH MY WORD STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Peter cackled out. He could no longer concentrate and with a mighty tug from James, Peter went crashing into the soft trampoline the natives created.

"Now for some payback kid!" James chuckled as he dove onto the trampoline and managed to wrap his arms around the giggling boy's waist and upper chest. For the rest of the night, the natives could only smile at the sound of Peter squealing in glee as he was tickled and rough housing with his best friend James Hook.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: This was done for a fan. I hope you enjoyed it! ;)**


End file.
